


We Deserve Better

by bblank_spacee



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, You are welcome, this is the: what if the on screen queerbait couple are actually dating irl fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblank_spacee/pseuds/bblank_spacee
Summary: Kara and Lena are co-stars.Or;the one where Kara and Lena are sick of all the blatant queerbaiting going on in the television show that they are on and decide to do something about it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 43
Kudos: 255





	1. Auditions

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) fair warning, I have no idea how the film and television industry works so I apologize in advance for inaccuracies.  
> 2.) un-beta'd so all mistakes are mine :(

“Kara Danvers? Is Miss Danvers here yet?” The casting director called out into the waiting room. “Last call for Miss Kara Danvers… Going once! Going twic-- ”

“I’m here!” 

Lena Luthor watched as a flustered blonde ran into the room panting.

“I’m so sorry. I was helping this old lady with groceries cross the street and then I got carried away and just helped her all the way home,” the girl named Kara tried to explain as she was ushered into the casting room by the director. 

“I’m so so sorry, I just lost track of time!” Lena heard Kara keep going as the door closed behind her. 

_Charming_ Lena thought to herself. A small smile made its way to her face as she kept waiting for her own turn.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Lena found herself back in the waiting room a week later for callbacks. 

Just as she was about to start going over the script again, a familiar blonde walked into the room and came to sit down next to her.

This time around the girl seemed way more composed. Her shirt looked freshly ironed and was neatly tucked into her pants. The only thing that was out of place was her ponytail which had been slipping loose. 

The girl was aware of this though as she quickly let her hair down and tried to redo the style. Unfortunately her attempts were foiled as her hair tie snapped just as she was making her second wrap around.

“Crap,” Kara muttered, still holding her ponytail as she stared dejectedly at the offending accessory that lay broken on the floor in front of her. “Just my luck…”

Without a word, Lena removed the extra tie she had on her own wrist and held it out to Kara.

All of a sudden without her even knowing, Lena had upgraded herself from stranger in the casting waiting room to Kara Danvers’s personal hero and saviour.

“Gosh! Thank you!” Kara started as she reached out to accept the stranger’s gift. “You are literally saving my career here. I owe you my life.”

“No problem,” Lena chuckled. “Anything for a good samaritan.” 

“A good samaritan?” Kara questioned as she successfully pulled her back up into a tight ponytail. “I mean I’m not saying that I am not one because I am, but for all you know I could be an awful person that yells at baristas and litters everywhere!”

Lena scrunched her eyebrows together in a curious look at Kara’s given examples and assured her that anyone who took the time out of their day to help an old lady cross the street and take her groceries back home was a good person in her books.

“Wait, how did you know I did that today?” Kara asked, shocked.

“Today?” Lena asked back equally as shocked. “I was referring to last week when you ran in here late because of that.”

“Oh. You saw that?” Kara said as she carefully scratched at her hairline. “Well I made sure to leave extra early today just in case someone else needed help and luckily I did because someone did need help!”

“Luckily indeed,” Lena nodded more to herself than to Kara. “So let me guess… you must be auditioning for the role of Erica?”

“Yeah, what gave it away?”

Lena had guessed based upon her gut instinct, with maybe a dash of hopeful wishing. However, to answer the other girl’s question she gave Kara a quick once over before replying. 

“The blazer and oxford shirt tucked into your jeans _with_ a belt combo, horn rimmed glasses that you were not wearing last time, and of course the quintessential aviator glasses sticking out of your bag,” Lena answered easily with a shrug. “Lucky guess.”

“Very observant,” Kara noted. “I do need these though…” Kara added as she adjusted her glasses. “I decided to forgo the contacts today since I think these make me look spiffy and investigative.”

 _Your quirky personality also gave you away,_ Lena thought to herself. Definitely fit the role of the “adorkable” detective she was auditioning for.

“So what about you?” Kara questioned after a beat. “Actually wait. Let me guess…”

The blonde fully turned to look at Lena. She did a slow elevator eyes thing that would've made Lena want to slap her if she were a sleazy man at a bar, but instead it just made her feel vulnerable under the scrutiny. 

Vulnerability shifted to a version of intimacy when Kara’s gaze returned back up and connected with her own. Kara squinted with furrowed brows, concentrating on Lena’s eyes as if the answers were somewhere in there.

“Nada,” Kara finally said in defeat. “Your outfit gives away nothing… Blouse and jeans? That could be anyone! Also no props…Gosh, I give up. Who are you going for?”

“Not much of an actual detective now are we,” Lena teased. “Don’t you recognize your best friend?”

“Kate!” Kara exclaimed with realization. “I can totally see it now. Guess you couldn't have quite walked in here wearing a lab coat and holding a microscope.” 

“I mean I could have, but I think the ten pound microscope may have been a bit of an overkill,” Lena responded with a small smirk.

“I should've guessed though from your _very_ impressive observation skills and stunning looks,” Kara rambled. “Perfect for Kate the tragically beautiful forensic anthropologist!”

Lena felt her cheeks warm at the statement and could do nothing to stop it. Not a great time to start crushing on a potential coworker but she really could not help it. She was quick to reply without missing a beat though. “So you think I'm stunning?” 

Okay so maybe the flirty response wasn’t necessary, but she really could not help it! The words had slipped out of her mouth before she even realized what she was saying.

Now it was Kara’s turn to blush. “I- I mean yeah,” She stammered. “It is my job as a detective to notice these types of things ma’am.” 

“Indeed it is,” Lena nodded knowledgeably. 

“By the way, I’m Kara Danvers,” Kara introduced, holding her hand out.

Lena remembered from their last run in, unbeknownst to Kara, but she wasn't going to mention that. So instead she grasped Kara’s hand for a firm but friendly shake. 

“Nice to meet you Miss Danvers. I’m Lena Luthor.”

\- - - - - - - - - -

Weeks later Lena found herself on break with Kara at a coffee shop down the street from the casting studio.

The two of them had made it through rounds of rigorous auditioning. 

Lena had heard back from the studios just the day before that she had gotten the role. 

While she was very happy for herself, she also was nervous with Kara who was still waiting to hear back.

It was now down to three actresses auditioning for the role of Erica. The entire morning had been spent doing chemistry tests between Lena and the three girls. 

Not that Lena should be choosing favorites, but she was really gunning for Kara to get the role. The two of them had really bonded after their initial encounter in the waiting room. 

They had “natural chemistry” as Lena had heard while eavesdropping on the casting directors. She couldn't help but be hopeful, but nothing was for sure until Kara had heard from her agent.

“So are you going to move to National City _when_ you get the role?” Lena casually asked.

“Lena! Don’t jinx it! Quick knock on some wood!!” Kara nearly shouted as she knocked both of her fists against the wooden table.

“Woah, careful of our drinks,” Lena cautioned as she tried to steady the sloshing liquid. Only after the shaking stopped did she give a few gentle knocks of her own.

“Seriously though, have you considered what you’re going to do if you get the role?”

Kara bit her lip and pondered for a moment. “Well… Midvale is only an hour or so away, but the traffic into the city is killer sometimes. So I guess ideally, I’d move to National City? But the rent prices are just so high!” Kara sighed dejectedly.

“Well you could always come stay with me…” Lena tried to offer nonchalantly. “I do have that spare room.”

“I still don’t know how you can afford that place.”

“I told you. One of my best friends owns the building and she insisted that she wouldn't miss a few bucks off of one apartment. Plus she owes me big time, so yeah.”

“Still,” Kara says, shaking her head. “Amazing friend you have.”

“So you gonna move in or what?” Lena asked.

“Gosh, buy a lady dinner first!” Kara replied, somewhat avoiding the question.

“I bought you that drink,” Lena said, pointing at Kara’s sugary concoction. “That should count for something right?”

“Pshh, one drink is no dinner, but even if it were I couldn’t Lena. It’s very generous of you but it feels like an imposition. I also haven’t even gotten the role yet!”

Lena sighed. She really thought this would take less convincing. “I mean if you _really_ don’t want to live with me then fine. But it’s really not an imposition. Plus think of it as something for work! It can help us build rapport for our on screen friendship that is supposed to be over a decade old. Lots of time to make up for.”

Kara pursed her lips in thought. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to live with Lena, but it really just felt like she was taking advantage of the situation.

“Plus I get lonely in that place all by myself! You’d be doing me a favor,” Lena added. It was beginning to sound a lot like begging which was extremely out of character for her, but once again she found herself not being able to stop the words from exiting her mouth. This was bad.

“Okay, fine,” Kara finally relented with a soft smile. “ _IF_ I get the role… then I shall consider moving in with you. For work. And to keep you company.”

“Yes!” Lena allowed herself for the small victory.

Before more could be said Kara’s phone buzzed on the table, caller id reading the name of her agent.

Suddenly the two girls became very somber as Kara picked up her phone. 

“Hello?”

Lena watched Kara’s expressionless face carefully as she just voiced a bunch of “mhms” and “mms” into her phone. 

After a few minutes Kara’s face broke out into a wide grin and Lena’s face bore a smile to match.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” Kara chanted into her phone. “Okay yeah, I’ll see you soon!”

“Guess who’s moving in!” Kara excitedly said. “Oh and also guess who just got the job of a lifetime!”

“Who?” Lena replied cheerfully even though she knew the questions were rhetorical.

“This girl!” Kara whooped with her two thumbs pointed at herself. “Ahh! We’re gonna be roommates! And co-stars!


	2. Post Audition, Pre Production

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex comes to help Kara move in. Ever so the perceptive sister, she begins to point out things that Kara had been hoping to ignore.

“Oh shit. She is hot,” Alex annunciated very slowly as she went through Lena’s IMDB. “You sure she’s straight?”

“Alex! Language!” Kara reprimanded. “And no it hasn’t come up and I haven’t made it a point to ask.”

“Well maybe you should… I mean have you seen her?”

“Yes, of course! And she’s more than just her looks you know,” Kara defended. “But that’s besides the point. She's also my co-star and very gracious _roommate._ ”

“Well, that sure didn’t stop you in college…”

“ALEX!!”

“Okay, okay, I was just saying…” Alex said, holding up her hands innocently. “But also she played the part of a college softball player in this one movie… And a moody lesbian goth in another… Oo and a--”

A rather large hoodie came flying across the room and hit Alex smack in the face before she could even finish the sentence.

“Alex pleaseee, stop,” Kara begged from the door to her room. “Lena is going to be back any minute and I would rather not have her walk in here to you trying to make a case for her sexuality. Also feet off of her coffee table please.”

“Fine,” Alex huffed. She walked over to return the article of clothing to Kara who was still unpacking. “So when do you guys start shooting?”

“We should start in a little over a month?”

“And you’re already moving in?” Alex asked with wide eyes. “Sounds a little like uhauling if you ask me…” She added more quietly.

“Can you please cut it out. Don’t make this weird,” Kara tried to say more firmly, winding up a pair of jeans to throw at Alex if she didn’t back down.

Before either could continue the front door to the apartment opened and Lena slipped in with a carryout pizza in one hand and a six-pack of beers in the other. 

“Honey, I’m home!” she called to announce her presence. 

Alex arched a brow and gave Kara a knowing look at Lena’s chosen greeting. 

Kara returned the look with a pointed one of her own that clearly expressed for Alex to behave herself.

“Hey Lena!” Kara greeted back as she side stepped Alex on her way out of her room. “Guess who showed up early?”

Kara gave a nervous smile and pulled Alex out into the living space.

Alex, to her credit, abandoned her earlier line of questioning and decided to drop her investigation for now.

“Hi, Alex Danvers,” she introduced with a classic Danvers smile and wave. 

“Ah yes, the sister! Well hello, I’m Lena and I come bearing gifts with me,” she said holding up the food and alcohol in her hands.

“Pizza and beer! A girl who knows the way to my heart!” Alex exclaimed happily as she walked over to help Lena unload the items. “I don’t know about you and my little sister here, but we are going to get along just fine.”

With that Kara sighed. Alex’s investi _gay_ tion was clearly back on.

\- - - - - - - - - -

“So you guys can’t even give me a little teaser for the first episode?” Alex begged. “Come on, I promise to not tell a single soul.”

Lena, who had had a few glasses of wine to go with her pizza, seemed to consider for a minute, but Kara quickly cut her off. “Do you even think about it. Even if Alex could keep the secret, we would never hear the end of it from her.”

“Maybe I wanna hear her thoughts,” Lena pouted. “A second opinion.”

“A second opinion on what?” Alex eagerly asked, hoping to coax something, anything out of Lena.

Lena looked back at Kara who’s expression had not budged at all and then turned to Alex and sighed. “Nothing. A second opinion on nothing.”

“Seriously?” Alex asked. She gave Lena a skeptical glance and leaned over to whisper in Kara’s ear. “Yeah… she is definitely not straight and she _definitely_ likes you… Hashtag whipped.”

The comment earned her a sharp elbow nudge from Kara but it was worth it.

“You can give us your second opinion when everyone else gives their second opinion… On premiere day,” Kara said to Alex instead.

“What the point of having my sister star in a primetime TV show if she can't even give me one little spoiler?” Alex defeatedly asked.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Later that night when everything had been cleaned up Lena retired to her room and bid Alex farewell in case she didn’t catch her before she left the next morning. There were the usual _nice meeting you_ s and _please come back and visit soon_ s between Alex and Lena, but there was also a prolonged look and smile shared between Lena and Kara.

The moment was short but Alex didn’t miss a thing.

“So we gonna talk about it or what?” Alex asked as soon as Kara closed the door. 

“What is there to talk about?” Kara decided to go with the oblivious route.

“Seriously?” Alex gave Kara a bewildered look. “You know I had my doubts about her before I met her today, but now I'm not only sure that she is not straight, I am also sure that she is totally crushing on my little sister.”

“Alex could you drop it? Please? Don’t make this a thing okay? It’ll be weird. We haven't even started filming yet,” Kara reasoned as she changed into her pajamas. 

“So what? People meet on set all the time! And it’s about time for the film industry to do some queer match making…” Alex tried to convince. “Plus! Don’t think I didn’t see how you were looking at her either! Waiting on her hand and foot… refilling her glass before it even emptied… offering to _toaster oven_ her pizza when it got cold.”

“I was just being nice!” Kara insisted as she climbed into bed next to her sister. “Now hush with your conspiracy theories and go to sleep or you’re going to miss your bus back tomorrow.”

Luckily for Kara, Alex didn’t fight it and was quick to fall asleep. 

Unluckily for Kara, the same could not be said for her. She laid there staring at the ceiling thinking about the possible inkling of truth in her sister’s words. 

They had barely started practicing their lines but Kara could already tell that the road ahead was going to be long and challenging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a day? i haven't done that since 2015...
> 
> anyways next chapter is when the show begins :)
> 
> dont forget to like comment and subscribe!
> 
> Tumblr: bblank-spacee


	3. Season 1

It was exactly 3 episodes into their show being on air when Kara got the calls. Calls and texts from her sister and friends.

The content of the communications were all about the same. “Are you sure your character isn’t gay? For her best friend maybe?”

The most recent episode had ended with Erica and Kate spending the night in after solving a particularly difficult case.

That part in itself was fine and not the cause of the flurry of texts. It was the 2 minutes that had preceded it. Kara’s character, Erica, had turned down a perfectly charismatic and good looking guy that she had been “vibing” with all episode to instead spend her night with her “best friend” Kate. 

The writers and producers had insisted that it was to show that “fries came before guys,” and that platonic friendships were more important than romantic ones. Unfortunately it did not come off that way to viewers.

Kara felt that she was partially complicit because her acting had not helped the situation. However in her defense the production team had encouraged her and Lena to keep acting the way they had been. 

Apparently the living together situation really showed on screen and helped viewers believe that they were actually best friends who had known each other for years before the show.

At least that was one perspective… The other was the one she was still getting texts about. The one where the rapport and relationship they had established looked romantic.

Up until now Kara and Lena hadn’t said anything about it but with both of them replying to tweets from fans and texts from friends it seemed like the right time to finally address the elephant in the room.

“So are you getting the texts too?” Kara vaguely asked to get the conversation going.

“The ‘are you sure your characters aren’t dating?’ texts and tweets?” Lena asked with a chuckle. “Yep, I got quite a few of those.”

“Ridiculous right?” Kara asked, not quite meaning it but hoping to make things not awkward.

Lena on the other hand didn’t seem to have the same reservations. “Are you kidding? I can totally see it. And honestly if you’re down, I think we should pitch the idea to the writers and producers for season 2 if we get renewed.”

Kara was dumbfound for a second. Did Lena just suggest that their two characters should date? On screen of course, but still.

“What exactly did you want to pitch?” Kara asked hesitantly, but not in a way to seem like she was against it. More so curious.

“For our characters to date of course,” Lena replied without skipping a beat or even looking up from her phone. “My friends are already asking if that in this season and the fans on twitter are already wishing for it.”

Kara’s own phone told her just as much.

Their show was even trending on twitter. Many of the tweets had mentions of “Kerica” which was apparently their characters’ ship name. 

Whether or not she personally wanted it to be a thing, aside from her potential feels for Lena, the fans have clearly spoken.

“Also there should be more queer representation on TV anyways!” Lena added after Kara hadn’t replied. “But obviously if that would make you uncomfortable then we don’t have to pitch it. We could just go with the flow. See where the writers take us.”

“No, no,” Kara said a bit too quickly. “I totally agree, television deserves more queer representation. I’d be more than happy to help with that.” Ok, maybe too much enthusiasm now.

Lena didn’t seem to notice though. She just looked up from her phone and gave Kara a wide grin. “Awesome! We can draft up an email or something together tomorrow.”

“I wish I had more representation to look up to growing up,” she added more quietly, more of an out loud afterthought than something that was meant for Kara to hear.

But Kara did hear it. Her heart couldn’t help but do a little jump in her chest. She allowed herself a quiet “me too,” at the same volume Lena has said her statement.

Neither of the girls looked up from their phones, but both wore small knowing smiles on their faces as they continued to reply to their messages in a comfortable silence.

\----------

Four episodes later the ‘Kerica’ fanbase had grown exponentially. 

A majority of the tweets about their show were actually more about them than the actual plot. The gays had made the seasonal migration from the last show featuring queer characters to their show in eager anticipation for representation.

Kara and Lena had been instructed to continue interacting with fans without giving away the end of the season. Their responses were to be along the lines of “keep watching” and suggestive emojis.

The two begrudgingly agreed to do it despite knowing that their two characters did not end up together at the end of the season. This was all in the hopes of the vague statement they had received in reply to their letter to the writers. 

Something along the lines of ‘we can maybe discuss that if we get renewed.’

Thanks to their dedicated fans, news of a renewal for season two came around episode five. However the semipromised conversation of making their characters queer did not.

“I feel like I’m queerbaiting,” Kara sadly let out as she liked another Kerica tweet. “This feels wrong.”

“It kind of is,” Lena agreed from her side of the couch. The two girls were sitting on opposite sides of the couch, but Lena’s legs were laid out across the length of the couch right onto Kara’s lap. This had become their norm. Every Thursday was takeout, wine, and live tweet. It was comfortable. Sometimes they would invite friends to join, other times it would just be them. 

“Have you heard back from any of the producers or writers?” Kara asked Lena as she often did. 

“Nope. But I did hear that they started writing last week,” Lena replied with a forced and ingenuine smile. One she reserved for things that clearly angered her.

“Huh,” Kara voiced. “Is that so…” She added while setting her phone down, refusing to continue to passive charade.

Lena quirked her head and gave a slow nod as she did the same. 

The agreement was silent, but sealed with a shared look and nod. 

Most people may find it weird for two co-stars turned friends to be so casually pushing for their on screen characters to get together, but neither Lena nor Kara batted an eye at the idea despite the warm fuzzy feelings they would get when they thought more about it more in their own time.

Kara wore a tired smile as she watched their onscreen characters snuggle on the couch for a night in after solving another crime. It was completely lost on here that her and Lena were almost a mirror image of the happenings on the screen.

\----------

“Useless Lesbians,” Alex sighed to herself with annoyance as she watched the same scene unfold from her own apartment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: Go out and vote if you haven't already!


	4. Season 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! im back! sorry this took so long

“So… are you okay?”

Kara had been tip-toeing around Lena since they had called it a wrap on set but she couldn’t hold it in any longer. 

“Yep, I’m good,” Lena answered shortly, avoiding eye contact with Kara as she headed straight for the wine. “Are you?” she added after a moment of consideration.

“Yeah of course, but um should we uhh talk about it?” Kara asked slowly, following Lena into the kitchen. “We should talk about it right?”

Lena took a deep breath as she filled a wine glass to its brim. She sighed and finally looked up at Kara with an awkward grimace. “Yeah we probably should…”

It was no one’s fault really. Not theirs at least. 

\-----

When it came time to start production for season 2 of their show the topic of the potential coupling of their characters was revisited. By revisited it was more of letting Kara and Lena know that they would not be pursuing that path as some viewers may find that upsetting.

The argument made zero sense to them since it had become pretty apparent throughout the first season that a majority of their fanbase and viewers were of the queer community.

The conversation had ended with the room getting an earful from a very disgruntled Lena about how ridiculous the claims were and how if they were going to continue with this heteronormative bullshit then they should at least take out all the scenes that implied otherwise. 

Promises were made, but clearly not kept since today just happened. 

They had spent the past few weeks shooting a two part episode in which they were chasing down a serial killer. Classic. 

Lena’s character had been kidnapped right after a breakthrough discovery at the end of the first part. Fine.

Kara’s character for most of the second episode was an absolute mess as she frantically tried to find and save “Kate.” Less fine.

Typically in crime shows this was when a character’s true feelings are revealed to both themselves and their friends. You know, the scenes where they realize their worry and rash decision making are brought on by more romantic than platonic feelings.

So considering all the talks they had about making Kate and Erica have a platonic friendship and not romantic relationship, you’d think they would have toned down that cliche and instead added some worried but calm best friend scenes… However, they did the opposite of that.

They threw in a scene where Kate had spat in her captor’s face and confidently said that Erica, Kara’s character, would come to her rescue and that he would never get away with his crimes. 

They threw in a scene where Kate had somehow escaped her bindings and got to a phone while her captor was out and called Erica. There had been a lot of tears on Kate’s end of the call as she tried to tell Erica where she was. There had also been a desperate and tearful wail of Erica’s name as the captor had come back and slapped the phone away from Kate.

That entire scene had closed out on Erica’s pained but determined figure hunched over with tears quietly rolling off of her cheeks.

Lena and Kara had played their parts fabulously on camera, but off screen there had been a lot of angst from them towards the producers and writers.

How dare they not only keep in the content that was clearly queerbait but also up the drama to the point where there was no possible heterosexual explaination that could be made for it??

Lena had very clearly expressed her disdain for the role she had to play in this multiple times. Kara had to come on to Lena’s set a few times to take her away from the situation and cool down. It wasn’t that she disagreed with Lena, it was just that she couldn’t see anything for them to do about it in the moment.

The pair had gotten rather close by now. Kara had decided to stay in National City during the off-season to keep auditioning for other smaller parts here and there but also keep Lena company. Kara and Lena were often spotted out together by the paparazzi so as the Kerica shippers increased so did the Karlena shippers.

It was something that both Kara and Lena were painfully aware however neither felt so inclined as to bring it up. What they had was good, why make it awkward, or so they both reasoned.  
The insensitive, heartless, homophobic production team on the other hand _leaped_ at the chance to push and advertise their show with the nonexistent Kerica ship at the forefront. 

All of this had led them to now. The last few hours of their long day had been of the last closing scene. Kara’s character, Erica, had found and rescued Kate and then stayed by her side for both a health check by an EMT and processing through the department. She had then driven Kate home, ran around the car to open her door for her (read: was romantic and caring as fuck), and then proceeded to guide her inside and smother her with care and affection.

“Could you um-- talk to me through the door while I shower?” Lena’s character had hesitantly asked. “I just-- um-- I would-- uhh-- I would feel better knowing that you’re here. Safe.”

Erica being ever so the best, most caring _friend_ had agreed. 

Lena consciously knew this was just a part and role she was playing, but making her body go through all the physical actions it had already was confusing. 

This all caught up to her when her and Kara had to sit shoulder to thigh, curled up on the couch for the next scene. 

They had already taken a few takes and had a good one in there but the team insisted that Lena could give a little more. Lena disgruntledly acknowledged that “more” was code for make it gayer, “sell the queerbait!”

She huffed as they reset the scene. 

“We’re almost done,” Kara said so quietly that only Lena heard. “After we finish up here we can go home and get wine drunk and eat our weight in potstickers and kale.”

“That thought alone shall get me through this,” Lena replied, ignoring the way her heart had skipped a little when Kara called their apartment _home_

“ALRIGHT TAKE 7!” 

Kara smoothly threw her arm around Lena and pulled her in. At this point it didn’t feel like much acting was needed from the two of them. They both actually were tired from their long day of shooting and happy to be on a comfy couch together.

“I’m so happy that you’re here and safe _with me_ ,” Kara recited as she leaned her head against Lena’s.

“Me too,” Lena let out softly in response. “Thank you for saving me.”

Kara gave a small chuckle, “No need to thank me. I did it more for me. I don’t think I could have handled losing you…”

Lena turned her head to look at Kara in the eye. This was when she was supposed to just hold the eye contact and smile as the cameras zoomed out and cut off. Emphasis on supposed to. 

Somewhere in her head she heard the word “more” ring. In the few seconds it took to zoom out, three things happened. 

One. Lena tiredly deviated from her role without even realizing it as she gaze lowered to Kara’s lips. She quickly snapped back to Kara’s clear blue eyes as soon as she realized without even flinching though. No one seemed to notice or yell cut.

Two. Kara had noticed. Her brows had furrowed ever so slightly when she caught Lena’s eye again. Questioningly she mirrored Lena’s action deliberately and still no one called cut. There was absolutely nothing straight or platonic about this.

Three. Lena went for it. 

Thanks to the script and the positioning of the bodies, all Lena had to do was tilt her head up a little and crane her neck just a bit to bring her and Kara’s lips together. 

When her lips brushed up against Kara's all she could process was how soft Kara’s lips were. Then all of a sudden her brain short circuited when she felt Kara kissing her back.

Before anymore thinking or kissing could happen a very loud and angry “CUT” echoed on set.

“What the fuck was that Lena?” the director yelled stomping towards the two. 

Lena quickly processed the situation and pulled away from Kara. She turned towards the director and calmly replied, “You told me to give you more.”

“More emotion, more feelings, as best friends, not as whatever this is,” he vaguely gestured at Kara and Lena with hands and threw the pair a dirty look.

Lena spared Kara a glance through her peripherals. The blonde looked a bit dazed as she reeled in the moment. Lena stood up straightened herself (pun not intended) as much as possible and marched over to the grimy mid-aged director. 

“If you really wanted that, you wouldn’t have written what you did. The script was set up for that and you know it. If you want best friends then write that, not this.”

\-----  
It had been a quiet ride back to the apartment and now staring at each other across the kitchen island. 

Lena took a healthy sip of her wine and puckered a bit at the acidic taste. Kara was looking at her expectantly as she gathered her thoughts.

“I just wanted to start off by saying I’m sorry,” Lena finally let out, deciding to go with what was easiest and on the surface first. “I shouldn’t have pulled anything like that without consulting you first. That was extremely wrong of me both professionally and just in general.”

Kara considered the words for a moment and then averted her eyes before she spoke, “Yeah maybe a bit… but uhh no need to apologize… One of us was bound to break.”

“What do you mean?” Lena inquired, not really sure what Kara was trying to say. Whatever it was it didn’t seem angry or upset though so that was good. Good for them, but also a little confusing for Lena who had expected her friend to have been more upset about the unsolicited kiss. 

“You know…” Kara nervously started rubbing at the back of her neck. “With all the pressure they’ve been putting on us to sell the friendship as more but also less?”

Lena grimaced as she took another large sip of wine and nodded.

“Also with how things have been going with us…” Kara added more quietly.

Well that was a first. Up until that exact moment the two of them had lived in ignorant bliss ignoring whatever it was that was going on between them.

Lena allowed a small smile to grace her face. Guess there was no better time than the present to discuss this with everything considered. 

“Annd what do you mean by that?” she asked cheekily with a sly smile, trying to lighten the mood. 

Kara caught on to Lena’s uplifted demeanor but still couldn't help but get a little frazzled and blush. 

“Lena… You know,” she started again. “You being the most thorough and dedicated tour guide National City had ever seen when I first moved here. The roadtrip we took up the coast after we finished the shooting season one. Or the countless nights we’ve fallen on the couch instead of in our own beds… Last week when you brought home those flowers from the farmer’s market and then took us out to that fancy french restaurant that just opened? Do you want me to keep going?”

“No, I think I get the idea.” 

By now there was a huge grin on Lena’s face as she walked around the island and towards Kara. She held out her arms for a hug and Kara welcomed her with a tight and warm embrace, a Danvers special as some may call it.

“So are you saying you like me?” Lena mumbled with her face hidden in the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Mmm I might have some feelings.”

“Feelings?”

“Yeah, maybe some ‘I like you' feelings.”

“Well that's good, because I maybe like you too.”

Kara squeezed just a bit tighter at that before leaning back a bit to look at Lena. Both shared big smiles across their faces.

“May I kiss you now?”

“You may,” Kara whispered as she leaned in slowly to help close the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it was a true struggle pulling this from my brain. i honestly sat down and tired to write it like five separate times and still don't know if I am completely satisfied with it but i hope its satisfactory overall :')

**Author's Note:**

> brownie points if you know which show im referencing for the roles that they are auditioning for! double brownie points if you know where i got their characters' names from!
> 
> feedback brings me so much joy! 
> 
> tumblr: bblank-spacee


End file.
